


Prompt Fics

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feel free to submit any prompts to my tumblr > tobinheath17fan.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Scared of Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Can you do a cute family fic of Talex and kids staying at home on a stormy day and Tobin calming Alex down at night because she's afraid of thunder?

Tobin stood in the kitchen stirring the pot of stew while she listened to the oohs coming from the living room as the lightning flashed outside and thunder rolled.  
“Nicholas, Peyton, come eat!” Tobin yelled.  
There was shuffling of feet and the twins, who were five, appeared at the kitchen table, taking their seats while Tobin poured some stew into bowls.  
“It’s raining hard, Momma.” Nick announced.  
“Is it?” Tobin asked.  
The two kids nodded.  
“When will Mommy be home?” Peyton asked, worrying about her other mom.  
“Mommy said she’d be home for dinner.” Tobin promised.  
Peyton nodded and Tobin sat down at the table with them, sticking her hands out so they could pray. Tobin led them and the kids squirmed as their stomachs growled before Tobin ended, allowing them to begin their lunch.  
Within a few minutes, the two kids were done and back in the living room watching the storm pelt their window with rain drops.  
Almost an hour later, Alex came through the front door while they were all watching TV, her umbrella dripping water on the carpet and her jacket covered in water. Tobin hopped up to help her wife get settled on the couch, and Nick and Peyton watched from their spots on the couch.  
“Hey, buddies.” Alex smiled, collapsing on the coach while Tobin took her coat and umbrella.  
“Did Momma do good?” Alex asked.  
Nick and Peyton nodded.  
“Momma made her stew.” Nick commented.  
Alex’s eyes went wide.  
“She made her stew without me?” Alex feigned hurt.  
Tobin laughed and squeezed onto the couch next to Alex.  
“There’s more for dinner.” Tobin pointed out.  
Alex smiled and pecked Tobin on the cheek when thunder rolled outside and she squirmed closer to her wife.  
The small family of four watched TV a while longer until Tobin decided the kids needed to go to bed, also knowing the storm would soon get to a point where Alex couldn't hide her fears. The two women tucked their kids into their respective beds and turned off the lights, Alex jumping onto their bed once Tobin closed the door.  
"It's loud tonight." Alex whined.  
Tobin smiled and snuck into bed next to Alex, hugging the forward close to her body.  
"You'll be okay, Lex."  
The thunder rolled again and Alex jumped, nestling herself closer to her wife.  
"Don't worry, babe," Tobin soothed, "It's gotta strike me, first."


	2. Child Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: something fluffy about them with their child or children, perhaps.

Tobin trailed behind her four-year-old daughter as she inched slowly on Tobin’s skateboard, arms spread wide and a giant smile on her face. The midfielder trailed her daughter, stepping back to take a quick photo to send to Alex, who had to go to a photo shoot with Nike. In the five seconds in took for Tobin to take the photo and send a quick text to Alex, the sound of skin hitting concrete rang out and Samantha yelled out.  
Tobin’s head whipped up to see her daughter sitting on the floor holding her knee, which had a cut and was bleeding quite a lot.  
The midfielder ignored the text message and ran over, scooping her crying daughter into her arms and taking her inside.  
Tobin knew Alex would be home at any minute, so she quickly took Sam into the bathroom and pulled the first aid kit from the cabinet.  
“Can you wipe your knee for Momma?” Tobin asked.  
Sam nodded through her tears and carefully dabbed the wound, her hands moving quickly.  
Tobin was quick to add ointment to the wound after disinfecting it, and chose a bright pink band aid for Sam, sticking it on the fresh wound and helping her daughter off.  
“Want some ice cream?” Tobin offered.  
Sam sniffled and nodded, and Tobin guided her to the kitchen when the front door opened.  
“Tobin, why was your board lying in the street?” Alex asked, entering the kitchen.  
Tobin shrugged, feigning innocence. She should have known Alex could tell. The forward looked at Sam and noticed her red eyes, jaw dropping as she glared at Tobin.  
“What happened?” Alex asked, picking Sam up and putting her on the counter to inspect her knee.  
Tobin chewed her lip and frowned when Alex looked at her expectantly.  
“She just slipped off when I was gonna send a picture.” Tobin replied.  
Alex’s eyes widened.  
“Did you clean it?”  
Tobin nodded.  
“And disinfectant?”  
Tobin nodded again.  
“And you used ointment?”  
“Yes! I did it all, Lex, don’t worry! It’s just a little scrape.” Tobin answered, pointing at Sam to demonstrate that she was okay.  
Alex sighed, looking back to Sam.  
“Did Momma take care of it?” Alex asked.  
Sam nodded.  
“And you had fun?” Sam nodded again.  
When Alex turned around, Tobin was smirking at her, a knowing grin on her face. Alex rolled her eyes at her wife.  
“Stop that smiling or I’ll throw you off your board next time.” Alex threatened.  
Tobin laughed as Alex walked away to put her stuff away.  
“Don’t hate me cause I’m beautiful!” Tobin shouted.  
Alex rolled her eyes as the two other girls started laughing at Tobin’s comment.


	3. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you do a fic where Tobin has to take care of their sick kids all day while Alex has Nike stuff and feels bad she can't be home

Tobin was sitting on the couch, her three-year-old daughter asleep on the couch next to her. The midfielder had just put an ice pack on her daughter’s forehead to ease her fever, and was currently waiting until Kyle, who was eight, woke up from his nap. Luke, aged five, was busy eating a popsicle for his sore throat. Five minutes into a SpongeBob episode, turned on per Luke’s request, Kyle came walking into the living room, a frown on his face.  
“Hey, bud, did you have a good nap?” Tobin asked.  
Kyle shook his head.  
“I don’t feel well.” He answered.  
His face scrunched up and the little boy bent over, throwing up on the hardwood floor. Tobin quickly stood up and helped Kyle stand up, picking the little boy up into her arms. Tobin pressed a hand to her eldest son’s forehead as she guided him to the couch, sitting him down next to Jenna. The midfielder hurried into the kitchen for a cup of water and some crackers, coming back out to Kyle.  
“Just eat this, okay?” Tobin asked.  
Kyle nodded and took the stuff, and Tobin walked down the hallway to find the cleaning supplies for the floor.  
“Mommy, my throat still hurts.” Luke complained, following Tobin down the hall.  
“I know, Lou, just try not to talk, okay? I have to clean this and then I’ll help you.” Tobin promised.  
Luke frowned and tugged Tobin’s pant leg.  
“Mommy, my throat hurts.” Luke stated again.  
Tobin nodded as she cleaned up Kyle’s mess.  
“I know, Lou, one second.”  
Luke tugged on Tobin’s shirt again.  
“Mommy, my throat.” He whined.  
“Lou, give me a minute.” Tobin answered, raising her voice slightly.  
Tobin sighed as she cleaned up the mess and Luke followed her into the kitchen, tugged on her pant leg and pointing to the freezer.  
“I want another popsicle.” Luke demanded.  
Tobin, willing to do anything, got her son another popsicle and handed it to him.  
Jenna was awake when Tobin walked back into the living room, and the little girl was frowning.  
“It’s hot, Mommy.” Jenna whined.  
Tobin nodded.  
“I know, baby. Let me change your ice pack.” Tobin suggested.  
Tobin returned with a fresh ice pack and gave it to Jenna, and she held it on her forehead as she relaxed against Tobin again. Kyle was still slowly drinking his water and had already finished his crackers.  
“My tummy hurts.” Kyle stated.  
“Do you need medicine?” Tobin asked.  
Kyle nodded and Tobin gently set Jenna’s head against the back of the couch, walking to the bathroom and fishing some medicine from the cabinet. She gave the liquid to Kyle, who swallowed it and followed it quickly with water. The two then returned to the living room, and Tobin threw away Luke’s popsicle stick while changing Jenna’s ice pack again.  
As Tobin headed back to her kids, the front door opened and Alex walked inside, arms full of clothes from Nike.  
“I’m so sorry.” Alex apologized.  
Tobin shrugged.  
“Duty called.” She answered.  
Alex nodded.  
“How was it?” Alex asked.  
“Jenna’s fever has gone down a bit, Luke’s throat is still sore, and Kyle’s stomach is upset- he threw up earlier.” Tobin answered, her voice giving away how exhausted she was.  
Alex gave her wife a sympathetic look and kissed Tobin softly on the lips.  
“You go rest up- I’ll take care of them for a bit.” Alex suggested.  
Tobin smiled thankfully.  
“That’s why I love you.”  
“No other reason?” Alex teased.  
Tobin shook her head jokingly.  
“Should there be?” she laughed, walking to the bedroom.


	4. Don't You Love Me Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex sees Tobin in church and runs to her, tears streaming down her face.

Alex stared at herself in the mirror, her jeans hugging her legs tightly and one of Tobin’s nice sweaters to match.   
“Should I do your make up?” Jeri offered.  
Alex shook her head. She didn’t know why her sister cared so much- it was just church and it wasn’t like she had anyone to impress.   
“Then let’s go, baby sis.” Jeri smiled.  
Alex nodded and followed Jeri to the car.  
“You okay?” Jeri asked when they got to the car.  
Alex shook her head. She didn’t want to tell Jeri she missed Tobin. She didn’t want to admit her anger and emotion was all because of one girl. One girl she hadn’t seen in almost nine months.   
Jeri shrugged off Alex’s silence and drove them to church, seemingly going faster than they ever did. When they pulled into the parking stall, Alex got out silently and made her way to the building, sitting in one of the pews in the back. Jeri slid in next to her and Alex thought she saw a hint of a smile on her face.   
“Are we still going to the egg hunt at Emily’s?” Alex asked, turning to face Jeri.  
Emily was one of Jeri’s friends who put on an egg hunt annually for the kids in her neighborhood. Emily also had two kids of her own, and Alex didn’t want to go to end up babysitting. Not when all she wanted was to go home and call Tobin.   
Jeri shook her head and Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“We’re getting pancakes.” Jeri smiled.  
Alex nodded and turned her attention to the front when the pastor came forward to start the service.  
\---   
“Now, we will close our ceremony with a small lesson in love.”  
Alex dipped her chin to her chest and tried to keep her eyes from watering.   
“Turn to the person on your left. Tell them you love them.”  
Alex turned reluctantly to face Jeri and the older Morgan sister looked to Alex, as well, as they were the only two in their pew.   
“I love you, Alicat.” Jeri smiled.  
Alex nodded and bit her lip to keep back the tears.  
“Now turn to your right, and tell that person you love them.”  
Alex didn’t bother to look- she just wanted to leave so she could wallow in her self-pity with her pancakes and scroll through Tobin’s Instagram feed and wish she could be with her girlfriend.   
“You’re not gonna tell me you love me?”  
Alex froze. The tears she had tried so hard to keep back flooded down her cheeks as she turned to face the owner of the voice. Alex shook her head, looking down the pew.   
But it was empty.  
The forward squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep from wincing in the pain she felt within. The pain of not having Tobin next to her. The pain of not having seen Tobin is so long. The pain of having to sit here and listen to talk about love when she couldn’t even-  
“Because I love you.”  
The same voice she’d heard seconds ago sounded through the small speaker system designed for the pastor. Alex prayed to God she wasn’t hearing things again.  
The forward opened her eyes to see Tobin standing where the pastor had been, the microphone in her hand and a small smile on her face.   
“I do love you.” Alex whispered.  
Tobin smiled wider and nodded her head as if to tell Alex it was okay to come forward. Alex stood up and hurried out of the row, running to the front as Tobin stepped off the small platform and met Alex by the front.  
“I do love you, Tobin.” Alex repeated.   
Alex could hear Tobin laugh softly.  
“Good, because I love you too.”


	5. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tobin and Alex go to prom together. Tobin asks Alex in some elaborate way and then Alex plans their prom night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had fun writing this (:

Tobin wrung out her hands and let out a long breath of air as she tried to calm her nerves. Lauren was watching her with a smirk and Kelley was too busy hanging on Hope, and A-Rod gushed happily.

“I can’t believe you’re actually gonna do it! Ah, it’ll be so cute!” 

Tobin rolled her eyes at her blonde friend and teammate and shrugged.

“It’s just Alex, guys.”

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she turned her attention from Jrue, her boyfriend.

“If it’s just Alex, why’d you make such big plans?” Jrue mocked.

Tobin blushed and ignored her friends as she slipped on her cleats and shrugged, perking up when Hope called out.

“Alex is on the field.” 

Lauren gave Jrue one last kiss before following A-Rod to the field, and Kelley drug Hope like a small child showing her parent a toy at the store. 

“Good luck.” Jrue noted before leaving.

Tobin thanked him and took a deep breath as she watched everything from between the equipment sheds.

Alex was busy talking to Sydney and Lauren and A-Rod were looking from the sheds to Alex. Tobin recounted the soccer balls, making sure she had all five before taking another breath. 

“Now or never, Tobin.” The midfielder muttered to herself.

Tobin stood up from her crouched position and drop-kicked one of the balls towards the field, watching as it bounced in front of Alex. The forward yelped as she caught it on the second bounce, looking at it with confusion. Tobin sent the second one. Then the third. And the fourth. 

The midfielder bent over to pick up the small toy airplane when she noticed the tangled pieces of string holding the banner to the aircraft. The streamers hanging off the bottom were creating a mess of tangles, too, and Tobin bent over to pick them up. The midfielder stepped to pick up the streamers when her foot landed on the remote, sending the plane into the air.

“What the hell is that?” Sydney shouted.

Tobin heard them and frantically tried to drop the plane, failing as it soared higher and looped in circles.

“Damn controller.” Tobin muttered under her breath.

The aircraft flew in more circles until Tobin finally got herself too tangled in the streamers and crashed to the wet grass, dropping the pot of flowers from their stand and somehow untying the balloons from their pole as they started floating towards the sky.

“No! No, come back!” Tobin shouted helplessly.

“Tobin?”

The midfielder closed her eyes when she heard the raspy voice and hung her head, holding her now untangled sign.

“Prom with me? Yours truly, Toby.” Alex read aloud, giggling.

Tobin blushed and avoided eye contact with the forward, resulting in shock when she was enveloped in a hug.

“Yes.” Alex laughed.

Tobin smiled and Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek before Tobin pulled away and grabbed the now uprooted flowers, handing them to Alex.

“I bought you balloons, but-“

Tobin pointed to the sky, and the small dots of color could be seen floating away. Alex giggled again.

“You’re adorable, Tobin.”

\--- 

“Tobin, get closer to her!”

The youngest Heath girl obeyed her mother and scooted closer to Alex as their father snapped another picture. 

The families had insisted on taking their own pictures in Tobin’s backyard, which offered multiple trees and scenery options. Alex had chosen a tight rose pink dress that hugged her in all the right places, with one single strap that covered her right shoulder and kept the dress up. Tobin, on the other hand, had found a white dress that fit her like a second layer of skin, and it accommodated her tan skin nicely. Each girl had a corsage of the other girl’s dress color, as Alex had suggested. 

“Moom, we’re gonna miss our dinner reservations.” Alex whined.

Mrs. Morgan gave her daughter a threatening look and took one more photo of the two girls before turning her camera off.

“There- I’m done.” Pam joked.

\--- 

“It’s so loud!” Alex shouted over the music.

The two girls were in the middle of their soccer teammates and friends as they danced, enjoying themselves at their senior prom. Tobin took Alex’s hand and guided her off the dance floor and to the relaxation area.

“Let’s take some pictures.” Tobin suggested.

Alex nodded in agreement and the two girls shuffled into the booth. 

They chose normal and silly poses for their first two, and on their final one, Tobin waited for the count to reach two before sneaking under Alex’s nose and pressing her lips to the younger girl’s. Alex, surprised at first, returned the kiss quickly, slipping a hand to Tobin’s cheek. 

A loud knock interrupted them.

“Hey! Time’s up, this isn’t a make-out booth!” one of the chaperones yelled.

The two girls giggled and got out, standing by the printing station. Tobin grabbed the two strips and smiled, showing them to Alex. 

In the third box, Tobin was at an angle as she kissed Alex, the forward’s cheeks tinted a soft pink and her eyebrows raised in surprise. 

Alex turned to Tobin, smiling at the picture and then at the midfielder.

“I love you.” Alex whispered, her voice raspier than usual and her eyes dark.

Tobin smiled back.

“I love you, too.”


	6. He's the One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex and Tobin picking out a sperm donor

“What about 2940?” Tobin asked, taking a bite out of the apple in her hand.

Alex flipped some pages in her binder before scrunching her nose.

“He’s too short and our baby can’t be short- no one in either of our families is short.” Alex remarked, flipping some more pages, “4036? He’s got nice brown eyes…”

This time, Tobin shook her head simply.

“Loves video games, eating, and talking?” Tobin read from the profile, giving Alex a look.

The forward sighed and nodded.

“Okay, okay, maybe not the best.” Alex agreed.

The two sat in silent for another few minutes until Alex spoke up again.

“720; blue eyes, blonde hair, strong build.” Alex listed.

“Bodybuilder” Tobin read.

Alex scrunched her nose as she saw the word. 

“Mrs. Heath-Morgan, the doctor will see you now.” The nurse spoke, opening the door to the waiting room.

The two women shot out of their chairs and followed the woman down a hallway with multiple rooms and pieces of furniture. At the end of the hall was an office, with a spacious area between the door and the desk. A smiling doctor sat furthest from the door.

“Ladies- good morning.” The man smiled.

Alex and Tobin both returned the gesture before sitting down and joining hands beneath the table.

“Have you found a match?” the doctor asked.

Tobin gave a sad shake of her head and Alex formed a thin line on her own lips. The doctor nodded in understanding before smiling.

“Well, after you two left last week, we had a handful of new donors come in. Would you like to see their profiles?” the man asked.

Tobin’s head shot up and Alex quickly agreed to the gesture as the doctor pulled a small remote from his desk drawer and turned his chair to a TV on the side wall. The screen turned on immediately and began at a power point slide.

“Donor number 5295- enjoys hiking, swimming, and biking- involved with multiple charities- blonde hair, blue eyes.” The doctor read from the screen.

There was a picture of the man taking up the TV’s screen, and Alex shook her head. The doctor clicked his remote buttons and a new slide appeared. Tobin instantly shot him down. It continued for about six more donors.

“Donor number 1713-“ the doctor began, his vice significantly less cheery than when the process began.

“That’s him.” Tobin breathed, eyes wide.

The doctor froze.

“Volunteers at animal shelters and works-“

“That’s him.” Tobin repeated.

The man’s picture displayed a fit-looking guy with nicely cut light brown hair and hazel eyes. The small numbers at the bottom of the screen indicated his height- six foot five inches. 

“What else?” Alex pressured.

Tobin had stopped listening and was now staring at the image in awe.

“Born and raised in Los Angeles County with two gay parents and played multiple sports in his youth and teenage years and participated in the marching band in high school; two older brothers whom he skateboards with on weekends and holidays; finds himself surfing and skateboarding in his free time.” The doctor finished.

Alex had a gleam in her eyes and Tobin shot up from her chair.

“Look-“ she said, pointing to the image, “he has my hair and eye colors, and his nose is just like yours.” 

Alex tugged at Tobin’s hand and the midfielder turned around, a sparkle in her eyes as she smiled widely.

“He’s the one, Lex.” Tobin breathed.

Alex smiled and nodded vigorously.

“Yeah- he’s the one.” Alex answered.


	7. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin flies home from Paris to surprise Alex for birthday and ask her to marry her.

Tobin nervously tapped her foot on the floor of Meleana Shim’s car, her nerves rising as she watched Alex and Allie’s apartment come into view.  The Hawaiian parked the car a few feet from the door and allowed Tobin to grab her stuff and get out.

“Thanks, Mana.” Tobin mumbled.

The Hawaiian shrugged it off and waved good bye, offering good luck before heading to her own apartment.

Tobin took a deep breath and walked to the doorstep, pulling the small black velvet box from her pocket and sighing before she checked her watch- 11:59 PM.   Tobin waited for the digits to flip before knocking on the door.

“Alex, can you get it?” Tobin heard Allie yell.

Alex groaned loudly and Tobin bit her lip when she heard Alex unlocking the door.

“Hello?” she asked, not looking up.

“Marry me?”

Alex’s head whipped up and her eyes went wide.

“Tobin?” the forward stammered.

Tobin smiled and nodded.

“Is that a yes?” Tobin asked.

Alex knitted her eyebrows before nodding vigorously.

“Yes! Yes!” Alex exclaimed.

Tobin laughed and pulled Alex into a hug, whispering in her ear.

“Happy Birthday, Lex.”


	8. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin completely forgets Alex’s birthday and at first she just thought it was because there was a surprise party but that never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put a little spin on this.

“What are we doing tonight?” Alex asked, looking over at Tobin.

Her girlfriend was currently driving them home from an early morning yoga session.  Alex was watching her girlfriend expectantly as she drove, watching her expressions.

“I dunno, Lex.  What did you have in mind?” Tobin replied.

Alex had to force her jaw from dropping.

“No special dinner or party?” Alex hinted.

Tobin twisted her lips and shook her head.

“Nah, I was thinking we could head down to Nike Town to pick up some clothes and then stay in for dinner.” Tobin answered.

Alex smiled and agreed, hoping Tobin’s idea to leave home was so their teammates could set up for a surprise party. 

“Sounds good to me.” Alex agreed.

Tobin smiled and turned on her blinker to exit the freeway, guiding them into the parking lot of Nike Town and into the spot marked for Alex.  The forward slid her parking pass onto the dashboard.

“Are we gonna order food for dinner?” Alex questioned as Tobin found the clothing section.

Tobin scrunched her nose.

“I kinda wanted to pick up some McDonald’s to take home- we didn’t have one by the apartment in Paris so I didn’t go at all.” Tobin replied, pulling out some sports bras. 

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“Really?  Not something at home that’s a bit… fancier?” Alex asked.

Tobin shook her head and continued shopping.

\---

“I’ll take a six piece chicken nugget meal, and, uh,” Tobin looked to Alex, “Lex, you want anything?”

“No.” Alex replied coldly, arms crossed.

Tobin shrugged and ended her order, thanking the cashier and pulling forward.  The entire ride home, Tobin ate her French fries and chicken nuggets, bopping her head to the radio and humming softly.  Alex continued to stare ahead angrily, and by the time they got back to the apartment, Alex’s anger was boiling.  The forward grabbed her duffel bag and slammed the car door, storming up to the house.

Tobin followed behind her, juggling her duffel bag and pieces of trash from her dinner. 

Alex glared at her before sticking her lock in the key and throwing the door open angrily.

“Surprise!”

Alex shrieked loudly, jumping when she came face to face with some of her teammates and friends.

“Did you really think I forgot?” Tobin smirked behind Alex.

Alex tried to hide her red cheeks as she nodded.

“You’re really good at faking idiocy.” Alex admitted.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”


	9. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin gets in a car crash.

Alex was pulling a frozen pizza from the freezer when her phone started ringing on the countertop.  The forward hoped it was Tobin, whom she hadn’t heard from since she’d gone to the grocery store three hours ago. 

“Hello?” Alex answered.

“Alex?”

Alex immediately noticed the voice wasn’t Tobin’s.  It was Mana’s.

“Yes?” Alex replied.

“Tobin was in a car crash- she’s at the hospital.” Mana explained.

Alex hung up and grabbed her keys, leaving the freezer door open and the pizza lying on the countertop.  The forward ignored the fact that she was driving when Paul told her to rest from the game- when she’d been subbed because of dehydration- and hurried through traffic, the hospital coming into view.

“I’m here for Tobin Heath!” Alex shouted, running to the front desk.

Several people in the waiting room gave the forward annoyed looks, which she shrugged off when the nurse pointed her to room 407. 

“Alex?”

The forward ignored whoever was calling her name and shut the elevator doors, impatiently tapping her foot and waiting to reach the fourth floor.

“407, 407.” Alex muttered as she walked.

When she spotted the door, she threw it open, her breath catching in her throat.

“Alex?”

Tobin looked over at her girlfriend, left arm wrapped in a cast and at her side while Allie spoon-fed her apple sauce. 

“Tobin?” Alex returned.

Tobin smiled widely.

“I’m guessing Mana called you?” Tobin asked.

Alex nodded slowly and Allie moved outside to give the two sometime alone.

“You scared me.” Alex admitted.

“Mana said you didn’t her time to explain that I was okay.” Tobin laughed softly.

Alex blushed and nodded.

“I was worried.” Alex defended.

Tobin smiled and patted the bed beside her.  Alex sat down and Tobin pressed her lips to Alex’s hand.

“No need to worry.” Tobin smiled.

Alex nodded, glad Tobin was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ending sucks :/


	10. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you write a oneshot of the song You and I by John Legend? It’s a beautiful song, and you’re my favorite writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this! Sorry if it’s cheesy or cliché. :/

Tobin took in a slow yet steady breath of air and fixed her dress.  The midfielder’s hands were shaking and she couldn’t hold the microphone steadily in her hand.  Kelley was behind her, looking around to make sure they couldn’t be seen.

“Excuse me?” Christie’s voice came through the loudspeaker.

The DJ stopped his music and the small number of guests went quiet.

“First off, happy birthday to our not so baby, Baby Horse,” Christie greeted, “the team put together a gift for you, so here it is.”

Christie stepped away and looked behind the cart holding the cake- where Tobin was crouched- and winked, giving a thumbs-up.  Pinoe took the stage and Syd joined her, already earning a few laughs from the crowd.

Pinoe and Syd were both quiet, which surprised everyone, and Pinoe went straight for her guitar, strumming the beginning melody. 

Tobin took in one final breath and looked at the small projector screen on the stage as the first picture came up- one of Alex putting on makeup while the photographer stood around the corner.

“You fix your makeup, just so,” Tobin began.

The photo transitioned to one of Alex’s many photo shoots and over to Alex with various teammates at award shows.

“Try on every dress that you own,” Tobin continued.

Kelley smiled at Tobin, letting the midfielder know Alex looked confused.  The screen showed the signaling photo and Tobin stood up as the image was displayed- during the gold medal after party, Tobin and Alex had been dancing closely, and from the photo you could see the look in Tobin’s eyes as Alex blushed at whatever Tobin was saying.

“Out of all the girls, you my one and only girl, ain’t nobody in the world tonight,”

Tobin was walking around the back of the guests, knowing Alex was front and center by the stage, still confused.  The next picture was of Tobin and Alex at a picnic, with Alex pointing to one of the constellations.

“All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours,”

Tobin took a small pause for air and continued the song, inching closer and closer to Alex and watching the screen.  Screenshots of tweets appeared next on the screen.

“Tell all of these boys, they wasting their time; stop standing in line, ‘cause you’re all mine,”

The guests laughed at the tweets and Tobin was now behind Alex.

“And this evening, I won’t let the feeling die; I never wanna leave your side,”

Alex spun around with tears in her eyes and Tobin let the microphone drop to her side as Pinoe picked up the words where Tobin stopped.  The midfielder listened for her cue, though, letting Alex hug her until she had to push her off to finish the song.

“Out of all the girls,” Tobin jumped in without the microphone.

The midfielder pulled a small box from her back pocket, getting down onto one knee in front of Alex.

“You my one and only girl, ain’t nobody in the world tonight,” Tobin ended.

Pinoe finished the song as Alex pressed her lips to Tobin’s and slid the ring on her left ring finger, letting Tobin pull her into a tight embrace. 


	11. Wouldn't Miss It For The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex have trouble getting pregnant but when tobin finally gets pregnant Alex is really protective and everything but the national team is playing over seas and Tobin goes into labor an you can do the rest((: ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a one shot so I cut out some of your prompt... I'm sorry :/

Tobin laid on the couch as her phone buzzed next to her.  
  
"Hello?" she answered lazily.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
Tobin laughed and Mana looked up, giving her an odd look.  
  
"I'm fine, Alex." Tobin answered.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't feel anything?" Alex asked.  
  
Tobin assured her wife.  
  
"I'm just worried, Tobin- you're due any day now." Alex reminded her wife.  
  
Tobin nodded dramatically and Allie Long and Mana Shim giggled.  
  
"Lex, one more day and you're home." Tobin noted.  
  
Alex sighed.  The midfielder assured her nothing would go wrong and hung up, turning back to the TV.  
  
"Tell her to focus on her game." Allie suggested.  
  
Tobin shrugged.  
  
"I tried- the only good thing is now we have no disruptions for two hours while she's on the field." Tobin answered.  
  
Allie was going to comment before the game started and the teams started their walk outs onto the field.  Tobin could see the stress on Alex's face as she held the hand of the kid beside her.    
  
"She needs to relax- I'm going to-"  
  
Tobin froze and her teammates looked at her.  
  
"What?" Mana asked.  
  
Tobin brushed it off.  
  
"Nothing." Tobin lied.  
  
The two teammates exchanged a look and shrugged, going back to the game as the captains met.  Tobin seemed to be focusing abnormally on the TV.  
  
The first half went smoothly, although France had finished a header off a corner kick seven minutes before halftime, giving them the lead at 1-0.  Tobin hadn't moved from her position on the couch and Allie and Mana had noticed this.    
  
"Tobin, are you okay?" Mana asked.  
  
"Ye-"   
  
Tobin was interrupted when she gasped and Mana gave her a look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mana asked.  
  
Tobin gave them a worried look.  
  
"I think I felt a contraction." Tobin half whispered.  
  
Allie's eyes went wide and Mana shrieked quietly.  Tobin looked a little pale and that snapped the two girls out of their shock.   
  
"What do we do?" Allie asked.  
  
Tobin pulled her phone off the couch and shakily found the number she was looking for.  It rang twice.  
  
"Tobin?" Dawn asked.  
  
Tobin's voice shook.  
  
"Dawn, I, uh, I think I'm going into labor." Tobin explained.  
  
The trainer gasped.  
  
"Do you want me to tell Alex?" Dawn confirmed.  
  
"Please." Tobin begged.  
  
Dawn promised to let Alex know and get her on the first flight home, hanging up while Tobin stayed on the couch.  Allie had ran off to grab her duffel bag of clothes and Mana was putting together a bag with some things for the baby.  
  
"Tobin, are you okay?" Mana asked, returning with the bag.  
  
Tobin gave her an honest look.  
  
"I'm scared.  Alex can't miss this." Tobin admitted.  
  
"It'll be fine- she'll get here." Mana assured.  
  
Tobin nodded and stood up, letting Mana lead her into the passenger seat before going to help Allie.  Tobin caught sight of the car seat in the backseat and shivered.  
  
"Hold on, please, buddy." Tobin prayed.  
  
\---  
  
Tobin held tightly to Allie's hand as she felt another contraction, and watched the doctor's worried expression.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tobin, but we need to start pushing- it's unsafe for the baby to hold off any longer."  
  
Tobin looked to Allie desperately as Mana came inside.  
  
"Where is she?" Tobin asked.  
  
"She just got a taxi." Mana informed.  
  
The doctor gave Tobin a sympathetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tobin."   
  
Tobin gave in and the doctor started filling Allie in on how to help.  The nurses were ready and the doctor began.  
  
"Oh, Tobin, push." the doctor instructed.  
  
Tobin pushed, although she'd admit later is wasn't her best effort.  Mana was outside, tapping her foot nervously.  Alex came into view, running with her uniform still on except for a pair of running shoes and shorter socks.    
  
"How is she?" Alex asked.  
  
"They already started pushing." Mana informed.  
  
Alex knocked and Allie called out to let them in.  Alex rushed to Tobin's side as the doctor yelled out.  
  
"We can see the head, Tobin, keep pushing!"  
  
Tobin grabbed Alex's hand with her free hand and squeezed it tightly.    
  
"C'mon, baby." Alex whispered to Tobin.  
  
There was a flurry of actions in the next thirty seconds and Tobin was being handed a tiny baby in a small blanket as the nurses worked around her to clean the baby off.  
  
"It's a boy." the doctor smiled.    
  
Alex leaned forward and the nurse wiped the boy's head off as he cried out and Alex gently kissed his now clean forehead.    
  
"I thought you were gonna miss it." Tobin admitted.  
  
Alex laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alex replied honestly.


	12. Third Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex and Tobin go to a club not expecting to meet anyone but they meet each other.

Tobin sipped her water quietly and watched as Lauren danced closely with Jrue on the dance floor. The soccer player was bored and just wanted to go home and stop being the third wheel at Lauren and Jrue's obvious date night. She just knew that Lauren was her ride home, and with Lauren's home being her temporary one, the odds of the girl letting her go home alone weren't going to be in Tobin's favor.

Tobin turned to order another water when someone came up next to her, sitting on the stool and sighing.

"Can I get a Coke, please?" the girl asked with a raspy voice.

Tobin stole a sideways glance and her eyes widened. The girl was watching the floor, as well, and Tobin took the open opportunity as the girl took a first sip of her drink.

"Designated driver?" Tobin asked.

The girl nodded and asked the same.

"'Course- I think that's the only reason they asked me to come." Tobin answered honestly.

The girl's eyebrow raised gently.

"They?" she asked.

"My friendis here on a date and I'm third wheeling." Tobin sighed.

"Tell me about it- my friends invited me but they've been running from me all night."

Tobin nodded and sipped her water again.

"What's your name?" Tobin asked.

"Alex"

Tobin matched the name to the girl's amazing blue eyes.

"I'm Tobin."

Both girls nodded contentedly.

"I'd offer you a drink but we obviously can't be doing that." Tobin laughed.

Alex laughed along and Tobin's ears rang with the girl's laughter.

"We can still dance." Alex pointed out.

Tobin's eyes lit up and she looked at Alex with a smile.

"Shall we?" Tobin asked, extended a hand.

Alex laughed and nodded.

"We shall."


	13. Bright Side to Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex are married and Tobin doesn’t make the World Cup roster and is super bummed. But then a few months later, she finds out she is pregnant.

Tobin’s eyes went up and down the list as she searched for those ten simply letters- ten simple letters that had _somehow_ failed to be typed onto the list of twenty-one names.

“Tobin, I’m-“

Tobin held up a hand to stop the sentence that was coming out of Kelley’s mouth.  Tobin could feel her knees starting to shake and her breath was slowly picking up as she felt her teammate’s eyes turning to her.  Tobin read the midfielders again: Carli Lloyd, Lauren Holiday, Megan Rapinoe, Heather O’Reilly, Shannon Boxx, Lori Lindsey, and Allie Long.  _Allie Long?_ Tobin thought.  The New Jersey native was faced with a million thoughts telling her to yell at Allie and to congratulate her.

“I’ll be on the bus.” Tobin mumbled.

Alex was silent and everyone watched as Tobin hurried out of the middle of the group and grabbed her stuff from her locker, leaving the room quickly.  Allie spoke up.

“Should I go talk to her?” Allie asked.

Christie, the team captain, shook her head.

“I think we should give her space.” Christie announced.

\---

Three weeks had passed and Alex hadn’t seen Tobin do anything other than: eat and sleep.  She stayed in her room unless she had to use the bathroom or shower or brush her teeth, and Alex brought her meals to her until she’d had enough.

“Tobin, you’re going to eat at the table or you’re not eating at all.” Alex stated.

Tobin groaned but came out of her room to accept the plate anyways, sitting and eating her pancakes silently.  Alex watched Tobin intently and was surprised when Tobin got up quickly and ran out of the room, hand over her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, chasing after Tobin to see her bent over the toilet.

Tobin nodded and wiped her mouth with a paper towel, flushing the toilet and standing upright.

\---

Alex was busy starting dinner when Tobin came home, locking the door behind her.

“Where’d you go?” Alex asked.

Tobin had gone out an hour ago after getting a phone call from an unknown number, and Alex hadn’t heard from her since.

“We need to talk.” Tobin answered simply.

Alex turned off the stove and looked at Tobin questioningly.

“Uh, when you went to the doctor for your physical, I got a check-up, too.” Tobin began.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

“I’m pregnant.”

Alex’s eyes bugged out in surprise.

“What?” Alex asked.

Tobin nodded.

“The doctor said the IVF didn’t work.” Alex reminded her wife.

Tobin shrugged.

“I guess it did.”


	14. Travel Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Travel day with Talex.

Alex tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the bag check line to move.

“This is taking forever- don’t they have more than one counter?” Alex asked Tobin.

The relaxed midfielder shrugged with a small smile on her face- agitated Alex was funny to watch. 

“Lex, just be calm.” Tobin stated.

Alex shot the midfielder a glare and the line slowly moved.  Tobin just laughed and went back to her phone, continuing to play Fruit Ninja until they got to the counter and Alex yelled at her again.

“Tobin! Put away your phone, we need to hurry!”

Tobin obeyed, not wanting to cause a scene, and let Alex drag her towards and through security.  Security was the best part.

Beep, beep.

Alex forgot her phone in her pocket.

Beep, beep.

Beep, beep.

Change from the vending machine.

Beep, beep.

Tobin giggled when Alex raised her arms in triumph when she finally walked through without the machine beeping and Tobin followed behind her, walking through once.

“Babe, you need to relax.” Tobin stated simply.

Alex rolled her eyes and Tobin grabbed her personal carry-on, putting an arm around her girlfriend to keep her from running off.

“Flight 2059 to Washington, D.C.,” the announcement began.

“That’s us!”

Alex took off at full speed and Tobin laughed.

“has been delayed- please continue waiting and we will update you momentarily.”

Alex was already out of sight and Tobin continued walking at her pace, arriving at the gate five minutes later.  The entire team was already there, and many of them were laughing.

“Tobin, why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asked, exasperated.

Tobin shrugged.

“You didn’t give me time.”

Alex pouted as the team burst into laughter again and the forward frowned angrily at Tobin. 

“C’mon, Lex, don’t pout.” Tobin stated

Alex frowned deeper and Tobin leaned forward, pecking her lips against Alex’s.

“I’ll make it up later.” Tobin whispered as Alex’s breath hitched.  


	15. What Happens in Vegas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Talex drunk getting married in Las Vegas.

Eighteen women at a bachelorette party in Las Vegas was a recipe for disaster.  But that was what bachelorette parties were supposed to be.  
  
"To Abby and Sarah!"  
  
The team cheered and hit their glasses together.  Not everyone was going to be able to attend Abby and Sarah's wedding in Hawaii, so the record holding forward decided to have a party for her teammates in no place other than Las Vegas.    
  
The girls didn't need much help getting drunk, either.  Everyone had promised that no one would go back to the hotel sober, and because Abby knew the owner of the bar, she had access to an endless amount of drinks and some free taxis to get back to the hotel.    
  
"Toby, I love you." Alex slurred.  
  
Tobin blushed.  
  
"I love you, too, Alex." Tobin returned.  
  
Alex giggled.  
  
"We should get married." Alex suggested.  
  
Tobin's eyes brightened.  
  
"I agree." Tobin gushed.    
  
Alex perked up suddenly.  
  
"Let's do it now- right now." Alex smiled.  
  
Tobin nodded in agreement and the two slipped out of the bar, giggling as they found a nearby place to have the small "ceremony".    
  
"Skip the intro, I do!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
Tobin giggled.  
  
"Me too! I do, too!" Tobin agreed.  
  
The pastor ignored their drunken state, having been used to seeing drunk people get married all the time, and gave the two women the plastic rings that came with their payment.    
  
Alex smashed her lips to Tobin's and the midfielder returned the kiss passionately.  
  
Neither girl was aware of what they'd just done.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex leaves the team, and a few years later, Alex's daughter wants to meet her idol soccer star Tobin Heath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a title for this...

“Mom, please!”

Alex rolled her eyes at her daughter’s antics.

“But the team will only be here for a week!”

“Marley, we are _not_ going to the USWNT game.” Alex said sternly.

For the past month, Alex’s nine year old daughter had been bugging her to go see the USWNT in San Diego.  Marley wanted to meet her favorite player, too and was working all possible angles with Alex.

“Don’t you want to see your old teammates?” Marley asked.

Alex frowned.  She _did_ want to see them- especially because she hadn’t seen most of them since her accident ten years ago- the accident that ended her soccer career.  Alex just didn’t want to see a certain midfielder her daughter so desperately wanted to meet.

Marley was making puppy dog faces at Alex and the former forward finally sighed.

“Fine- but no special privileges.  If you meet her, great, and if not, oh well.”

Marley nodded in agreement and ran off happily while Alex looked for available tickets.

\---

Alex sat low in her chair, sunglasses over her eyes and hat perched on top of her head.  The former forward had chosen some skinny jeans and a sweatshirt to hide herself to her best ability, and it was working.

The USWNT was beating China 4-0, with ten minutes to spare in the half.  Marley had run up and down the sideline following the play, and Alex shamed herself for buying VIP tickets so her daughter had the room to run. 

“Mommy! Help me call her!” Marley yelled.

The game had just ended and Marley had her Tobin Heath uniform on and was holding a bright yellow sign to catch the midfielder’s attention. 

“Tobin!” Marley screamed.

Alex watched as Tobin continued to talk to Lauren and A-Rod about the game.  Alex’s eyes lingered on the captain’s band around Tobin’s bicep and she smiled softly, proud of Tobin for earning captaincy after Christie retired. 

Aaron Heifetz finally walked over with Sharpies and sent the girls off to sign autographs, and Alex’s stomach dropped when Tobin came her way.

“Tobin! Tobin! Toooobiiiin!” Marley continued. 

Tobin laughed and jogged to someone a few feet away, and Alex’s heart skipped a beat.  Alex knew that with the time frames, Tobin would end in front of Marley, who was conveniently the last person in line.

“Tobin! Can you sign my shirt?” Marley asked.

Tobin smiled and used the Sharpie to sign the girl’s jersey, doing the same to the poster.

“Mom, can you take our picture?” Marley asked.

Alex nodded and stood up, taking out her phone in its bright pink case and snapping a picture.

“Got anything for me to sign?” Tobin asked Alex.

The mother shook her head.

“Momma, come on, it’s _Tobin Heath_.” Marley pointed out.

Alex put out a hand to quiet Marley.

Tobin laughed.

“Do you wanna come on the field?” Tobin asked Marley.

The girl’s eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously.

“Can we, Mama?” Marley asked.

Alex looked defeated and Tobin stepped in.

“Yeah- I’m sure your mom would like to catch up with her old friends.” Tobin answered for the forward.

Alex swallowed and Tobin helped Marley over the barrier, taking Alex’s hand next and holding her close as Alex swung her legs across.

“It’ll be good to catch up.” Tobin whispered.

Alex hadn’t felt chills like that since she’d last seen Tobin ten years ago. 


	17. Hydration Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin has an accident while surfing.

Alex was tanning when she heard someone scream.  The forward whipped her head up and saw a body fall under the surface of the water, their head coming down onto their board.

“Move out of the way!”

The lifeguard went running off his tower and into the water, towards the tan body that was floating on the water.  People around were pulling the person onto their board to get her out of the water to prevent drowning, and in the midst of it all, Alex could just stare with an open mouth.

“Tobin!” Alex screamed.

The lifeguard had now returned to shore and Alex hurried to her girlfriend’s side.  Tobin had a gash on her forehead from where she hit her board and the blood was rushing out quickly.  Alex shoved her towel to Tobin’s forehead and Kelley broke through the crowd, telling Alex and the lifeguard she had called an ambulance.

“Tobin, c’mon.”

The lifeguard was making sure Tobin was breathing and Alex could see how pale Tobin’s face was.

“What happened?” Alex asked.

Kelley had been in the water with Tobin.

“I don’t know- she went for a wave and then passed out and fell off.” Kelley explained.

The ambulance arrive and set to work stabilizing Tobin, leaving her on the sand when they knew she was breathing and had only been knocked out because of the contact against her board.

About five minutes passed before Tobin woke up, and Alex was by her side on the gurney while Kelley spoke to an EMT.

“Why did she pass out?” Kelley asked the EMT.

The guy shrugged.

“Possibly dehydration- people are out there for hours, usually, and the salt water dries them out.” He explained.

Kelley nodded.

“Does she need any special care?” the defender followed up.

The EMT shook his head.

“Just make sure her wound doesn’t get infected and keep her rested for a few days.”

Kelley nodded and went back to Alex’s side.

“Way to get dehydrated.” Kelley mocked.

Tobin smiled faintly and scoffed.

“I was drinking water.” The midfielder argued.

Kelley smiled and shook her head.

“ _Salt_ water doesn’t count.”


	18. 5-0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex 5-0 loss frustration.

It pained Tobin to see her teammates getting run around as goal after goal went in behind Nadine. The midfielder wanted to be out there helping her team, and she cringed every time possession was given up or a long ball was hit- she knew her team was exhausted from all the travel they'd done. It was already 4-0 when Nahomi Kawasumi sent a nice ball to Pinoe for Seattle's final fifth goal. What made Tobin even more nervous was how angry Alex looked. After big losses, Alex usually was wound up, and now that the loss had been a shutout, Alex would be even angrier with herself. Tobin already knew she was going to spend the night getting Alex out of her slump.

\---

"I can't believe it!"

The night has begun.

Alex threw her stuff onto her bed angrily and turned to Tobin, who was standing innocently by the door.

"Alex, it's-"

"Don't you say it's okay, Tobin. It's not okay. It's not okay to loose 5-0." Alex interrupted.

Tobin sighed softly.

"Baby, you tried- you were just tired." Tobin pointed out.

"That means I'm not in shape." Alex challenged.

Tobin shook her head.

"It means traveling back and forth from east to west coast takes a toll on your body and physical and mental strength." Tobin corrected.

Alex shook her head.

"I still should've been able to put at least one in on Hope- but no, our midfield can't pass for shit." Tobin sighed again.

"Alex, everyone out there was tired- and it's okay to have one bad game." Tobin assured Alex.

The forward shook her head once more.

"But not that bad." Alex frowned.

Tobin sat down on Alex's bed and the forward sat next to her quietly.

"I just feel like we let the fans down- they travelled all this way." Alex sighed.

"Alex, those are our fans- they're with us through thick and thin, always supporting us no matter what. Didn't you hear them? They kept cheering for that entire game and they didn't give up on us." Tobin reasoned.

Alex nodded slowly- Tobin had a point.

"A 5-0 loss doesn't mean they aren't fans anymore- because they'll be at the next game when we win." Tobin continued.

Alex kept nodding as Tobin spoke.

"So stop getting down on yourself and look towards the next game, okay?"

Alex nodded in final agreement and turned to Tobin, a pout on her face.

"Now can you massage me? My overused muscles need it." Alex pouted.

Tobin laughed but grabbed the Icy Hot stick anyway.


	19. Pretty Little Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin & Alex watching Pretty Little Liars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ve never watched Pretty Little Liars so the basic information I use is basically what I know.

“Alex, c’mon, we’ve watched soccer all day!” Tobin whined.

Alex giggled and ignored her girlfriend.

“Alex, pleeeeeeeease.”

Tobin folded her hands together and made her best puppy dog face.

“No, Tobin.” Alex answered while fighting laughter.

“Why not, Lex?  It’s my favorite show.” Tobin pouted.

Alex laughed loudly.

“I didn’t think you were ones of those people.” Alex accused.

Tobin raised an eyebrow.

“One of what people?” Tobin questioned.

“The kind that squeals on Tuesdays because your show is on and fan girls over Julian Morris and everything he does.” Alex explained.

Tobin’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Are you calling me a typical teenage girl?” Tobin asked.

Alex shook her head.

“You need to watch Teen Wolf to be totally qualified.”

Tobin’s head dropped a little and Alex’s eyes went wide.

“You watch Teen Wolf?!”

“Only when I’m bored.” Tobin defended quietly.

Alex giggled and shook her head in disbelief, handing Tobin the remote and standing up to get a snack.

When Alex came back, Tobin was singing the theme song of the TV show, and Alex kept her presence unknown as she took a picture and uploaded it to Instagram.

@alexmorgan13: @tobinheath watches pretty little liars… #typicalteenageadult #helpme


	20. World Cup Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Talex during the 2015 World Cup.

Alex held tightly to Tobin during the entire ceremony and bus ride, her head never leaving Tobin’s shoulder.  Tobin could feel her shirt getting slightly wet from Alex’s tears and she midfielder didn’t know what to do- she couldn’t help Alex.

“Baby, it’s okay- we did our best.” Tobin reasoned.

Alex sniffled.

“I just feel like we let down Christie and Abby and Hope and everyone who’s retiring.  We were so close, Tob.” Alex sighed.

The forward’s voice was extra raspy and her normally bright blue eyes were sad and emotionless.

“We all tried, Lex- but Germany got lucky.” Tobin pointed out.

Tobin was right.  The United States had dominated the entire game.  In the eighty-ninth minute, Alex was going for a header when the German goalkeeper grabbed it off Alex’s head and collided with her, knocking the forward over.  Everyone knew it should have been a foul, but goalkeepers usually escaped those things successfully on their end.  Nadine played it to a defender quickly and it was a domino effect- Americans were trying to push back but didn’t have the numbers at the Germans one-touched around them until they were open by the eighteen and took a shot.  The ball was going over the goal when it hit the cross bar and bounced out.  The German striker had been crashing the box and sent it back in, off the side bar, and Hope dove to grab it, her hand colliding with the post as she struggling to get an arm behind it.  The German midfielder had challenged the ball, too, and while kicking Hope’s hand sent it into the goal.  It was an unsure call- foul or not?  But either way, the Germans got the goal and Hope got a broken wrist. 

They just hadn’t been lucky.

“I just feel like I let our whole country down.” Alex sighed.

Tobin agreed with Alex- the entire country had rallied behind them to support them and their stadiums were filled with the majority of US fans.  Even through the final the fans were screaming and chanting.

“We still have next time.” Tobin reminded Alex.

The forward sighed.

“Everyone else is getting better, though- we seem so stuck.” Alex pointed out.

Again, Tobin agreed.  The team couldn’t seem to find any new faces they desperately needed.  They needed a spark.  But they didn’t have one.

“Look, Alex,” Tobin began.

Alex looked at Tobin hopelessly.

“I promise you we’ll win the next one- it’s out time to shine again, okay?” Tobin asked.

Alex reluctantly nodded and Tobin wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

“Now smile- we’re still ranked first.” Tobin smiled.


	21. The Nominees Are...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin & Alex are nominated for the same award.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was writing this prompt and deleted the inbox because I was like “okay, I know it, now let’s go” and then my laptop crashed and I basically lost the prompt. This is what I remember of it- I’m sorry if I left anything out or didn’t do exactly what you wanted :/

Tobin brushed her thumb along her phone’s screen and the Twitter notifications continued to be listed.  The midfielder read them and retweeted the really profound ones that she saw, but otherwise kept a straight face as she browsed.

“Here’s your coffee.” Alex noted.

Tobin mumbled a thank you as Alex put a cup of coffee on the coffee table and took the empty spot on the couch.  Alex was silent as she watched an episode of Orange is the New Black Tobin had been streaming from Netflix.

“Babe, shouldn’t you watch your show?  I don’t want to have to catch you up later.” Alex suggested.

Tobin ignored Alex’s comment and continued to look at her Twitter feed.

“If you’re gonna look at it so much, why don’t you tweet something?” Alex asked.

“I retweet, that’s good enough.” Tobin commented.

Alex shook her head- Tobin was _always_ on her phone and it amazed the forward that the midfielder still didn’t post any updates about her life.  Alex turned back to the TV and Tobin picked up her coffee, taking a sip.

Tobin suddenly groaned loudly and Alex looked over as Tobin slammed her cup of coffee on the table and fought to swallow the hot liquid.

“What the hell?” Alex questioned.

Tobin waved her phone frantically and shoved it in front of Alex’s face.

“I got nominated for NWSL Player of the Year!” Tobin shouted.

Alex read the tweet from the NWSL: “ _Congrats to @TobinHeath for clinching the third spot to possibly be voted NWSL POTY- vote now!_ ”

“What?” Alex asked aloud.

Tobin was doing a happy dance next to Alex.

“You’re running against me?” Alex asked, looking up.

Tobin nodded while dancing but Alex remained surprised.  She didn’t understand.  Alex had held the scoring record for league at eighteen goals and was captain of the Thorns, and all Tobin had done was score the game winning goal in the championships and lead the league at twenty-six assists. 

“I can’t believe this, Lex!” Tobin exclaimed.

Alex still didn’t have a smile on her face for Tobin.

“Why did _you_ get nominated?”

Alex was glad Tobin didn’t catch the hurt in her voice.

“I don’t know but I can’t believe it!” Tobin shouted with glee.

Alex didn’t know what to say or do.  She was struck with awe that Tobin had actually been nominated for one of the three final positions.

“This is the best day ever!” Tobin yelled, running down the hallway.

Alex groaned and hit the heel of her palm against her forehead.

“It’s gonna be a tough week.” Alex muttered.


	22. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Can you write a Talex fic based on the song “The Man Who Can’t be Moved” by the Script?

Tobin sat against the brick wall, knees curled up to her chest as she fought against the cold wind biting at her.  The midfielder was sure her face was turning red from the cold wind whipping at her face, but she continued to wait.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I’m not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_

_Saying, “If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?”_

Tobin fell back against the wall again.  Nobody could identify the girl in Tobin’s newspaper clipping.  She had been one hundred percent sure someone would know the girl.

_Some try to hand me money, they don’t understand_

_I’m not broke- I’m just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

_How can I move when I’m still in love with you?_      

There had been no success and Tobin didn’t know why.  This was the city this girl was from and this was the city where she had first seen the girl.  Where was she now?

_‘Cause if one day you wake up and find that you’re missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you’ll come back here to the place that we’d meet_

_And you’ll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I’m not moving, I’m not moving_

Tobin fidgeted with her jacket and pulled it closer to her chest.  It’d been almost a year since she had first met this girl with the beautiful blue eyes.

_Policeman says, “Son, you can’t stay here.”_

_I said, “There’s someone I’m waiting for it’s a day, a month, a year._

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows._

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.”_

Tobin remembered the girl talking about her boyfriend- that was why she couldn’t see Tobin or go out to dinner.  But Tobin knew it’d been a long time- they were bound the break up eventually. 

_And maybe I’ll get famous as the man who can’t be moved_

_Maybe you won’t mean to but you’ll see me on the news_

_And you’ll come running to the corner_

_‘Cause you’ll know it’s just for you_

Alex was channel surfing when she saw it: “The Man Who Can’t be Moved”.  She stopped and saw none other than Tobin sitting on the corner of the street where the coffee shop sat- the coffee shop where they had met.

Tobin was eating a granola bar while the news station filmed her, and the girl was tuning everything out.

“Tobin!”

The girl’s head whipped up and Tobin’s eyes went wide as Alex ran towards her enveloping her in a hug.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Alex whispered.

Tobin laughed dryly.

“I’ve been waiting right here.”


	23. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Could you make a funny fic where Alex's family makes a surprise visit, and a secretly dating Tobin and Alex are caught off guard, so they have to either tell them about their relationship or come up with a crazy explanation.

Tobin pressed Alex’s back against the wall as the two connected their lips once again before Tobin broke apart, breathing heavily.

“How do you like your birthday gift?” Tobin asked.

Alex smiled and kissed Tobin again, speaking through the kisses.

“Love. It.” Alex answered.

Tobin laughed and kissed Alex again.

“Alex!”

The forward shrieked and jumped out of Tobin’s arms.

“Alexandra!”

Tobin and Alex exchanged panicked looks between themselves as they faced the baffled looks of Alex’s family.  It took a second for realization to kick in before Tobin was running from the scene and to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

“Can you guys give us a minute?” Alex asked, holding a blanket over her half-exposed body.

Pam Morgan turned with wide eyes and ushered her family out the door as Tobin opened the door, now wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

“We have some explaining to do…” Alex trailed.

\---

Tobin and Alex were sitting awkwardly in front of Alex’s parents and two older sisters, hands locked together.

“Alexandra,” Pam began, “would you like to explain what we just witnessed?”

Alex swallowed sharply and nodded slowly. 

“Mom, Dad, Jen Jeri,” Alex addressed, “Tobin and I are dating.”

“I would hope.” Jen muttered.

Pam hit her oldest daughter in the arm as Jeri snickered.

“For how long?” Michael Morgan asked.

“Two weeks, sir.” Tobin answered.

Michael Morgan nodded and opened his mouth to speak before closing it.  He seemed confused.

“Daddy?” Alex asked gently.

Mike held up a hand to silence Alex and the forward’s grip tightened on Tobin’s hand.

“Alex, does Tobin make you happy?” Michael asked.

Alex was shocked by the sudden question, but nodded nonetheless.

“Very.” Alex admitted.

Michael exchanged a look with Pam.

“And Tobin, does my daughter make you happy?” he continued.

“Like the happiest girl in the world.” Tobin answered.

“Then I don’t see what the problem would be.”

Alex smiled and hugged her father, sitting back down as Jen addressed Tobin.

“But if you break our sister’s heart, we’ll break you.” Jen threatened.

Pam smacked Jen again but the older Morgan laughed as Tobin nodded in agreement.

“I promise- it won’t happen.” Tobin promised, looking to Alex with a smile.


	24. Bar Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex and Tobin fall in love in a bar where Tobin works but Alex goes to the bar with her boyfriend to hang out.

Alex sighed heavily and left Servando, heading towards the bar to get a drink.  The soccer player was tired of these types of dates- the guy tries too hard to impress and ends up drunk and flirting with ninety percent of the women he sees.  The soccer player was sick of her friend setting her up for these dates, too.

“Beer, please.” Alex requested.

The bartender went off to get Alex’s drink and the girl sat on a barstool, looking around.

“You seem bored.” The bartender commented.

Alex turned as the girl handed her the beer and Alex’s breath caught in her throat.

“I guess you could call it that.” Alex answered.

The girl smiled and Alex’s heart skipped.

“I understand.”

Alex raised an eyebrow to challenge the girl.

“Oh yeah?” she asked.

The bartender nodded.

“I see girls like you all the time- the guy tries too hard to impress and ends up wasted and ruining the date.” The bartender explained.

Alex nodded in approval- this girl was good.

“You nailed it.” Alex praised, sipping her beer.

The girl laughed and Alex’s ears rang as she smiled at the girl. 

Alex spent the next hour talking to the bartender and getting to know her: her name was Tobin, she was twenty-four, attended UNC at Chapel Hill, plays soccer, and she was a good listener. 

Around midnight, Servando stumbled over, totally wasted.

“Hey, Alex.” Servando slurred.

The soccer player groaned.

“I should take him to his house.” Alex told Tobin.

The bartender nodded in agreement.

“I’d love to get to know you more, though.” Alex added.

Tobin’s face lit up.

“I get off work at six- I’ll meet you for breakfast?” Tobin asked.

Alex nodded and Tobin pulled a napkin from behind the bar and scribbled her phone number on it.

“Text me.” Tobin explained.

Alex nodded and turned on her heel, waving to Tobin as she left.

Little did Alex know, she had just fallen in love. 


	25. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin comes back from PSG and spends a week at the Morgan's house. Halfway through the week Tobin and Alex start to develop feelings for each other. One night they're cuddling watching a movie and at some point two best friends cross the line.

_~Sunday~_

“Tobin!”

Tobin laughed as Alex leapt into her arms and Jeri snickered from behind Alex.

“I missed you, Lex.” Tobin admitted.

“I missed you, too.” Alex answered.

Jeri stepped forward to take Tobin’s bags and Alex walked alongside Tobin the entire way to the car, forcing the midfielder to fill her in on everything she had been doing in Paris.

“C’mon, Alex, let the girl rest- you have all week.” Jeri scolded. 

Alex stuck her tongue out at her sister but did so nonetheless.

_~Monday~_

“Let’s watch this one!”

Tobin looked up from her phone to see Alex’s request: Titanic.

“Lex, we always watch that.” Tobin complained.

Alex shrugged.

“But I like it and you’re my guest so you have to approve.”

Tobin sighed and Alex popped the DVD into the player as she got onto the couch next to Tobin, scooting close to the midfielder.

“I’m cold.” Alex whined.

Tobin laughed and wrapped an arm around Alex.

“You haven’t changed a bit.”

_~Tuesday~_

Jeri Morgan’s jaw dropped as she entered her kitchen to see the mess that had been made.  Tobin and Alex were in the middle of it all, Tobin laughing until she couldn’t breathe while Alex was covered in flour.  Tobin had some of the stuff in her hair but seemed clean otherwise.

“What did you guys do?” Jeri asked accusingly.

Tobin tried to speak through her laughter.

“We- made- cup- cakes.” Tobin fought.

Alex was still pouting.

“And Alex had a flour bath?” Jeri asked.

Tobin nodded.

“You’re so mean, Toby.” Alex pouted.

Tobin frowned.

“Aw, Lex, don’t be a Debby Downer.” Tobin joked.

Alex scrunched her nose at Tobin before brushing the flour off her chest.

“You suck.” Alex stated, leaving the kitchen to clean up.

“But you love me!” Tobin shouted after her.

_~Wednesday~_

“I can’t believe there’s only three more days until you leave again.” Alex frowned.

Tobin looked down at the forward, who was lying against her shoulder.

“I’m gonna see you again in three weeks, Lex.” Tobin reminded her.

Alex sighed.

“I know, but it’s already been so long.” Alex whined.

Tobin nodded and chewed her lip in thought.

“I’ll Skype you every day, okay?”

Alex thought about it for a while before nodding.

“Promise?” Alex asked.

Tobin nodded.

“Promise.”

_~Thursday~_

Alex laid curled up in Tobin’s arms as the two watched Titanic for the second time that week.  They were at the scene where Jack and Rose are struggling to get onto the dresser and Jack finally stays off of it.

“I could never let you die like that.” Tobin stated.

Alex looked up towards Tobin’s face.

“Really?” Alex asked.

Tobin nodded.

“I love you too much.” Tobin shared.

A small smile spread onto Alex’s face.

“Y-you love me?” Alex asked.

Tobin nodded, smiling.  Alex leaned up towards Tobin’s face and pressed her lips to the midfielder’s panting when they broke apart.

“I love you, too.” Alex breathed.


	26. Anger & Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex blowing Tobin off to hang out with Kelley and Tobin gets jealous, but they are planning a surprise for Tobin.

To say Tobin was pissed was an understatement- she was beyond livid, in fact. 

It was three o’clock on the one-year anniversary of Tobin and Alex’s first date, and Tobin had wanted to take Alex out to a nice steak place in town, but the forward had completely blown her off to hang out with Kelley. 

Tobin was pacing the apartment angrily when her phone rang.

“Cap?” Tobin answered curiously.

“Hey, Tob!” Christie greeted.

Tobin was a little more than confused now.

“Is everything alright?” Tobin asked.

Christie explained that everything was fine and invited Tobin to go to dinner with her and some of the Sky Blue girls.  Tobin, knowing Alex wasn’t thinking about her, agreed immediately and went to her room to get ready. 

An hour later, Tobin was standing outside uncomfortably, fixing her dress and looking for Christie.  The captain was ten minutes late, which was unlike her, and Tobin was starting to find herself in a mix between angry and worried.

“Tobin?”

Tobin’s head whipped up to see Kelley walking towards her.

“Kell?  Shouldn’t you be with Alex?” Tobin asked.

 Kelley hugged Tobin tightly before looking to her national teammate.

“What are you doing here?” Kelley asked, avoiding Tobin’s question.

“Cap invited me to dinner,” Tobin trailed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Kelley nodded and ushered Tobin to follow her.

“Well come on in- she’s probably already inside.”

Tobin felt stupid for not thinking of that and followed Kelley into the restaurant.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

Tobin’s jaw dropped when she found Alex standing just inside the entrance wearing a stunning black dress and the perfect shade of lipstick.

“I, uh, but, wait, Kell,” Tobin stammered.

The older girl was flustered.

“Kelley helped me plan this.” Alex explained.

Tobin looked to her freckled friend, who nodded in agreement.  Then, the midfielder started to blush, feeling embarrassed for having been so mad at Alex.

“I thought you forgot.” Tobin admitted.

Alex giggled and leaned forward, pecking Tobin on the lips before grabbing her hands.

“I could never forget.”


	27. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex is getting frustrated at how slow Tobin is taking their relationship so she decides to try and speed it up by convincing Tobin to go skinny dipping one day while they are relaxing in the pool.

It all started when Tobin couldn’t express her feelings appropriately.  At least, in a way Alex felt was appropriate.  So naturally, the forward felt the need to move things along.

And that idea had placed them on the pool deck, both women in their bathing suits and tanning.

“You know what sounds fun?” Alex asked.

Tobin looked over at Alex curiously.

“Yeah?” the midfielder asked, interested.

Alex gave Tobin a small smile.

“Skinny dipping.”

Tobin’s jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

“S-skinny dipping?” Tobin stammered.

Alex giggled and nodded, standing up.  The forward wasted no time in pulling off her bathing suit and jumping into the water.

“Join me, Toby?” Alex teased.

Tobin hadn’t moved from her spot.

“What?” the midfielder asked.

“Join me.” Alex repeated.

Tobin slowly stood up and Alex watched as she hopped into the pool before removing her top.

“Bottoms.” Alex reminded her.

Tobin nodded brokenly and Alex got close to her, sliding the bottoms of Tobin’s body and tossing them onto the deck.

“Isn’t this fun?” Alex asked teasingly.

Tobin licked her lips and nodded, unable to speak.

“So much fun.” Tobin breathed, a smile spreading onto her face.


	28. Girl Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex moves in an apartment, and her roommate, aka Tobin, listens to music really loudly while juggling or something and it pisses Alex or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little change from what you requested.

Alex groaned loudly as she looked up from her research paper.  Loud music was coming from her neighbor’s backyard, something Alex hadn’t heard when she was looking at the house to possibly buy it.  But now, she was on a six-month lease for it and couldn’t leave.

“This is so stupid.” Alex muttered.

The twenty-five year old closed her laptop and went to the window in her bedroom, opening it.

In the backyard next door, Alex could see a girl about her age tapping a soccer ball up and down on her feet.

“Hey!” Alex shouted.

The girl ignored her.

“Hey!” Alex shouted, a little louder.

This time, the girl held up a hand to silence Alex.  Alex watched as she continued to hit the ball off her feet rhythmically, with a rather good amount of skill. 

After about six or seven minutes, the girl tapped the ball too hard and it flew away from her, earning a loud groan from the girl.

“Yeah?” she asked, whipping around.

Alex could see the slight look of annoyance on the girl’s face.

“Can you turn off the music?” Alex asked.

The girl shook her head.

“Nah- I need it to concentrate.” The girl explained.

Alex’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Well I need to concentrate, too.” Alex argued.

The girl shrugged and smiled softly.

“Then you should get to it.” The girl yelled, the ball reconnecting to her foot.

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed.

The girl held up a hand again and Alex groaned loudly, slamming the window as the girl next door laughed.  


	29. Stare Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin keeps noticing Alex staring at her throughout the whole week at the USWNT camp. One particular moment she catches her staring as she walks out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Tobin didn’t know if she was hallucinating or not, but at every team event- meals, meetings, practices- she could feel a pair of eyes on her.  The feeling usually came from the end of the gathering where Alex stood, and when Tobin looked up, the forward’s head would whip in the other direction, a small blush rising to her cheeks.  Tobin couldn’t confirm her thoughts until after one particular practice.

Tobin turned off the shower water and put her soaps into a baggie so she could pack them up again, wrapping herself in a towel and walking back into the locker room. 

The midfielder headed straight to her locker and started putting things away, feeling the pairs of eyes on her again.

“Like what you see?” Tobin teased.

Alex, who had been holding her phone, dropped it and cursed, making Tobin laugh as she turned to face the forward.

“What?” Alex asked, slightly flustered.

Tobin smirked.

“You’ve been staring at me all week.” Tobin explained.

Alex’s cheeks turned pink.

“What? No, I haven’t.” Alex lied.

Tobin laughed.

“Alex, it’s okay- I know I’m irresistible.” Tobin teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Please, Heath- you’re far from irresistible.” Alex mocked.

Tobin raised an eyebrow, smiling.

“Really? I think your blushing begs to differ.” Tobin remarked, winking playfully at Alex.

The forward almost melted right there.  


	30. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin breaks up a fight between Alex and an opposing player during a game but the player ends up calling Tobin a horrible name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this a bit, but this is now 100% inspired by something that actually happened on the team my coach’s friend coaches. (They practice next to us and a lot of the girls go to school with a lot of the girls on my team). And I only use Desiree Scott because of the “conflicts” last year, and Tanc for the Olympic reasons.

Tobin was busy preparing for a free kick when Desiree Scott ran into Alex from behind.  The forward, at that point, had had enough and turned around, shoving Desiree.  The Canadian pushed Alex in return and Alex raised an arm to hit her.

Tobin was in the middle of it quickly, breaking them apart.  Carli had joined at the same time and shoved Tanc out of the way of Alex.  The offensive player got up from the ground and saw Tobin first, raising a fist.  Tobin was busy holding Desiree and Alex apart to notice Tanc’s fist until it came in contact with her face. 

Tobin fell to the floor as Tanc continued to try and hit her while Abby stepped in and pulled the other girl off, tossing her aside.  Abby bent over Tobin and helped her up as Alex was being held to the side by Syd.

The refs called the game and the team joined into the huddle as Tom told them to clean up and that he would speak to them after the game.

Tobin was being checked by the team trainers when Alex walked past.

“Sorry.” She muttered, continuing to the locker rooms.


	31. We're... Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex tell the team they're pregnant.

Tobin wrung out her hands and let out a long sigh as she paced the room nervously.

“Tob, it’ll be okay.”

Tobin looked at Alex unsurely.

“I’m just so nervous.” Tobin admitted.

Alex stood up and stopped Tobin gently.

“About what?” Alex asked softly.

Tobin looked at Alex with a frown.

“That they’ll be upset- I’ve already missed so much because of stupid little injuries.”

Alex pulled Tobin into a hug and rubbed her back.

“They won’t care, Tob- I promise.” Alex assured her wife.

Tobin sighed and nodded, pulling away.

“Now or never, right?” she asked.

Alex smiled and nodded, and the two walked into the conference room where the team was waiting.  Tobin still looked extremely nervous and the team caught on, worry spreading as they hoped the news wasn’t going to be anything bad.

“Is everything okay?” Christie asked cautiously.

Tobin shook in a shaky breath and looked at Alex, who gave her an encouraging smile. 

“I’m pregnant.” Tobin announced.

The girlier teammates shrieked happily and there were happy murmurs from all of the other people in the room.

“When are you due?” Kelley asked.

“March 18th.” Tobin smiled.

There were more smiles and Christie stepped up next to Tobin.

“We’re all so excited for you guys.” Christie congratulated.

Tobin thanked the captain and the small moment of silence was interrupted when Kelley yelled out.

“I better be godmother!” Kelley exclaimed.

Tobin laughed when Lauren challenged her.

“Back off, Kell, godmother is _mine_.”


	32. Missing Midfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: The coach decides to move Tobin from midfielder to forward.

Tobin’s hands shook as Jill waved her over, and the midfielder swallowed her fears when she got to the coach.

“Yeah, Jill?” Tobin asked.

Jill smiled sweetly at Tobin.

“Tobin, I’d like to let you know of some changes in our formation that directly affect you.” Jill explained.

Tobin’s heart dropped.  She was getting cut.  She knew it.

“Yeah?” Tobin asked.

Jill could sense Tobin’s fear, but said nothing about it.

“I’m going to move the team to a 4-2-1-3.” Jill noted.

Tobin nodded, curious.

“And I’d like to move you to forward.”

Tobin’s jaw dropped slightly but the midfielder quickly closed her mouth.

“Forward?” Tobin clarified.

Jill nodded.

“We can try it out at practice and during some friendlies to see how it goes.” Jill assured Tobin.

The Jersey native nodded dryly and Jill dismissed her, letting Tobin jog back to Alex and Lauren, who were giving her concerned looks.

“What’d Jill say?” Alex asked.

Tobin gave Alex an unsure look and swallowed.

“She moved me to forward.” Tobin stated.

The midfielder was still in some shock, and Alex and Lauren exchanged a look.

“Forward?  Did she say why?”

“We’re changing formation.”

Lauren smiled to reassure her friend, but Alex was still hesitant.  Did this mean Tobin might replace her?


	33. Carded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin gets a red card during a game because she and Alex are mad at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Info: Tobin has been traded to Kansas.

Alex turned angrily to Tobin.

“Stop pushing me.” Alex stated.

“It’s a fifty-fifty ball, Alex, calm down.” Tobin replied coolly.

“But shoulder checks aren’t legal.”

“Calm it, Lex- it wasn’t a shoulder check.”

Tobin jogged away and Alex clenched her fists. 

The entire game, Tobin had been playing extremely physically and it was annoying Alex to no end.  The midfielder continuously slide tackled her or shoved her off the ball and only got called for it half of the time. 

Alex had had enough.

Vero slid the ball through the defense to Alex and the forward knew Tobin was at her heels.  Tobin got even with Alex and started sliding in front of her, leading with her feet.  Alex dropped back a little, cut slightly behind Tobin, and drug her leg on Tobin’s back leg as she slipped the ball past her feet.

And it was just luck she was in the eighteen yard box.

“Ah!” Alex called dramatically.

The forward rolled around for a bit and faked an injury while listening to Tobin’s protests while the ref carded her.

“Come _on_!  She tripped on my back leg!” Tobin exclaimed.

“Enough- leave.” The ref replied sternly.

Alex let Christine and Vero help her up, patting her on the back because they noticed her small act.

\---

“What the hell, Alex?”

Tobin was on Alex’s heels once she exited the locker room.

“Leave me alone, Tobin.” Alex warned.

The midfielder scoffed.

“You’re such a bitch, Alex! You always do this! You always have to get your way! I thought you were changing, but I guess I was wrong- you’re still a stupid little drama queen.” Tobin spat.

Tobin’s words stung on Alex’s skin.

“Tobin,” Alex began.

The midfielder put a hand up to stop Alex.

“Stop- I’m done talking to you.” Tobin stated, walking away.

And suddenly the game-winning penalty kick goal didn’t feel so great anymore.


	34. Knee-Deep Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin is upset the night that she hurt her knee and Alex notices. Being the good girlfriend she is, Alex gets Tobin’s favorite movie, her favorite ice cream, some ice for her knee and gives her a massage to cheer her up.

Alex set everything on the grocery store conveyor belt and ignored the weird look the cashier gave her as she rang everything up: chocolate ice cream, Skittles, M&Ms, Apple Jacks, a bag of ice, and a DVD copy of Frozen.

“Bad break up?” the cashier asked as Alex handed over her card.

Alex shook her head.

“No- they’re for my girlfriend.” Alex answered.

The cashier nodded and Alex took the bags and went back to her car.

When Alex got back to the apartment, Tobin was still lying on the couch.

“Does it still hurt?” Alex asked.

Tobin nodded quietly and Alex could see tears in her eyes.

“It hurts really bad.” Tobin whispered.

Alex set the bags down and sat next to Tobin’s legs, gently rubbing Tobin’s injured knee.

“I got you some stuff to help.” Alex noted.

Tobin sat up on the couch and Alex put the ice cream, Skittles, M&Ms, and Apple Jacks on the coffee table and put some of the ice into a baggie.

“We’re having a pity party night- you get one night.” Alex informed her girlfriend.

Tobin smiled softly and Alex handed her the ice cream and a spoon, standing up to put the movie in.

“You got Frozen?” Tobin asked excitedly.

Alex smiled and nodded, sitting back down next to Tobin.

By the end of the night, both girls were on a sugar high.  And not just from the candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely cheesy ending, LOL


	35. Call Ups Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex's daughter gets called up for the National Team.

Tobin set the groceries on the kitchen island and put away the refrigerated goods when Alex entered the kitchen to help her.

"Where's Liv?" Tobin asked, closing the refrigerator.

Alex was silent and this made Tobin stop and look at Alex.

"She got a phone call today." Alex began.

Tobin raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"From Jill."

"Jill Ellis?" Tobin clarified.

Alex nodded.

"But she's only seventeen-" Tobin reminded her wife.

Alex nodded.

"Jill told me she was really impressed by what she saw at the U17 World Cup and wants to see her in action at the highest level." 

Tobin couldn't believe what she was hearing.  

"Mom!" Olivia screamed.

Tobin and Alex ended their conversation as an excited Olivia ran into the kitchen.

"Jill Ellis just called me into training camp for the full team!" Olivia shrieked.

A smile spread on Tobin's face.

"You did it, Liv." Tobin congratulated.

The seventeen year old smiled and nodded in disbelief.

"I did it." she whispered.


	36. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin and Alex go on a road trip.

Alex impatiently waited for Tobin to turn the map the correct way while she drove as slowly as legally possible.

“Tobin, c’mon, people are following us.” Alex said, fully annoyed.

Tobin scoffed and got the map the right way before looking for their coordinates. 

“Okay, turn right ahead.”

Alex turned.

“Oh, wait-“ Tobin stated.

Alex groaned and pulled off the road.

“What are you doing?  Just U-turn.” Tobin instructed.

Alex looked over at Tobin.

“Are you sure?  Because everything I’ve done so far, you’ve corrected it.” Alex mocked.

Tobin narrowed her eyes at Alex.

“I’m sure- now make a U-turn.”

Alex sighed and went along with the instructions Tobin gave her.

The driving went smoothly for the next five minutes before Tobin spoke up.

“Um, I might have lied- we need to turn around.”


	37. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex and Tobin are dating for a couple weeks and neither had said I love you yet and Tobin really want to say it so she does but is extremely nervous.

Tobin pulled Lauren aside and the curly-haired midfielder gave her fellow New Kid a worried look.

“Is everything okay?” Lauren asked.

Tobin sighed and looked at Lauren.

“I need help.” Tobin began.

Lauren nodded, letting Tobin continue.

“You didn’t kill someone, right?” Cheney teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Tobin didn’t smile but shook her head no.

“Alex and I haven’t, uh, well we haven’t said,”

Lauren smiled at how flustered Tobin was.

“That you love each other?” Lauren finished for her.

Tobin nodded and Lauren gave Tobin a small hug.

“And you want to say it first?” the Indiana native clarified.

Tobin nodded again and Lauren squealed.

“I’ll help.”

Tobin thanked her friend and the two of them went up to Tobin and Alex’s room to plan for the night.

\---

Alex yawned as she waved goodbye to Sydney and slid her room key into the lock, opening the door.  Everything was dark, so the forward called out quietly.

“Tobin?” Alex asked.

The forward reached for the light and switched it on, surprised to find that Tobin wasn’t there.

“Oh, Alex!”

The forward exited the room as Syd ran towards her.

“I forgot to give this to you.”

Sydney handed Alex a small piece of paper and Alex unfolded it to find Tobin’s scribbly handwriting.

_I love your smile._

Alex smiled at the paper and flipped it over to read the back: _pool._

The forward took the elevator down to the pool where she saw Barnie reading a book.

“Alex, this is for you.”

Alex read the note: _I love your laugh. / lobby_

“Alex!”

Kelley ran towards the forward and dropped another paper in her hand before running away.

_I love your care-free attitude. / conference room_

When Alex entered the conference room, no one was in there but one of the notes was stuck to one of the tables.

_I love everything about you. / room_

Alex wasted little time in getting to the room, taking the stairs so she could get these faster.  Alex slid her key into the lock and opened it, her smile falling when the room was still dark.

“I love _you_.”

Alex spun around, coming face to face with Tobin, their faces centimeters apart. 

“I love you, too.” Alex whispered.

Tobin closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together, breaking together after a small amount of time.

“I love you more.” Tobin breathed, reconnecting their lips.


	38. Wrong Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin sneaks into Alex's room during national team camp but doesn't know Alex traded rooms with someone, LOL.

_Can I come over? –Tobin_

_Please do <3 -Lex_

Tobin quietly rolled off her bed when she had been sure HAO was asleep and put on a pair of socks.  The midfielder grabbed her key card and slowly opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

“514, 514.” Tobin muttered, looking for the room.

When Tobin found it, she smiled and mentally thanked Alex for having given her a key ahead of time.

Tobin opened the door quietly and entered, whispering quietly.

“Alex?” Tobin called.

The bathroom door opened and Tobin got ready to see Alex.

“Tobin, what the hell are you doing here?!”

The midfielder’s eyes widened as Kelley confronted her.

“I’m here to see Alex.” Tobin explained.

“She’s not in this room!”

“But,” Tobin began.

In the entire ordeal, Hope had woken up and laughed softly.

“Alex switched with Kelley- she’s in 502.” Hope laughed.

Tobin’s cheeks turned pink and the midfielder was grateful it was dark out.

Kelley gave her a blank look.

“Wait- what were you even doing visiting Alex?” Kelley asked.

Tobin blushed again and Hope laughed while realization spread over Kelley.

“You nasty!” Kelley exclaimed, waving the girl out the door.


	39. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tobin's ex comes to a USWNT game.

Tobin smiled and made small talk with each of the fans she signed an autograph for, agreeing to take pictures when asked.

“You played really well today.”

Tobin froze when she heard the voice laced too much with sweetness.

“Thank you.” Tobin answered.

The girl smiled mischievously and leaned closer to Tobin.

“Can you sign my chest?” she asked softly.

Tobin shook her head.

“No- I don’t do that.” Tobin answered.

The girl’s smile faltered.

“Why not, baby?” she asked with a fake pout.

Tobin shuddered slightly.

“Stop, Julia.”

“Stop what? I just want an autograph from my favorite player.” Julia noted innocently.

Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Fine. A picture?”

Tobin reluctantly agreed and Julia got her phone ready for the selfie.  On three, Julia turned and put her lips to Tobin’s cheek as the photo was taken.

The midfielder brushed her off and walked away angrily as some of the fans called her back sadly. 

“Who was that?” Alex, who had seen the whole ordeal, asked.

Tobin shrugged off her girlfriend’s hand.

“Just an ex.” Tobin muttered, walking to the locker rooms.

Alex turned to face the girl, who was giving Alex an evil smile as she watched Tobin walk off.  The girl then looked back to Alex and winked, blowing a fake kiss as Alex turned away in disgust. 

Tobin smiled and made small talk with each of the fans she signed an autograph for, agreeing to take pictures when asked.

“You played really well today.”

Tobin froze when she heard the voice laced too much with sweetness.

“Thank you.” Tobin answered.

The girl smiled mischievously and leaned closer to Tobin.

“Can you sign my chest?” she asked softly.

Tobin shook her head.

“No- I don’t do that.” Tobin answered.

The girl’s smile faltered.

“Why not, baby?” she asked with a fake pout.

Tobin shuddered slightly.

“Stop, Julia.”

“Stop what? I just want an autograph from my favorite player.” Julia noted innocently.

Tobin rolled her eyes.

“Fine. A picture?”

Tobin reluctantly agreed and Julia got her phone ready for the selfie.  On three, Julia turned and put her lips to Tobin’s cheek as the photo was taken.

The midfielder brushed her off and walked away angrily as some of the fans called her back sadly. 

“Who was that?” Alex, who had seen the whole ordeal, asked.

Tobin shrugged off her girlfriend’s hand.

“Just an ex.” Tobin muttered, walking to the locker rooms.

Alex turned to face the girl, who was giving Alex an evil smile as she watched Tobin walk off.  The girl then looked back to Alex and winked, blowing a fake kiss as Alex turned away in disgust.  


	40. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Alex is jealous at how close Tobin got to Koso with playing in France.

"Yeah! No way, really?"

Alex was glaring at Tobin from across the table, hoping the midfielder would notice.  But, like usual, Tobin was oblivious.

"That's so crazy!"

Alex was fighting the urge to get up and throw Tobin's phone across the table.

"No, I'm just at dinner with Alex."

The forward took a deep breath and got up, lying about using the bathroom while walking away.  Alex pulled out her own phone and dialed the one number of someone who could help- Kelley.

"What's up, Lex?" Kelley answered.

"She's doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Kelley sounded tired and Alex suddenly felt bad, realizing it was one o'clock in New Jersey.

"She's talking to Koso on our date." Alex whined.

Kelley hummed in understanding.

Ever since Tobin had returned from France three months ago, Alex thought it was finally her time to spend with her girlfriend.  But, no.  Everyday, Tobin would be on the phone or Skyping Koso, for upwards of three hours at a time.  

"Lex, maybe she just misses her."

"But why? I'm her girlfriend, she's just a friend!"

Kelley "oohed" and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she snapped.

Kelley laughed.

"I think our Baby Horse is jeeeeaaaloooousss." Kelley teased, emphasizing the last word.

Alex was quick to counter.

"Am not!" 

Kelley laughed and Alex frowned.

"Fine, maybe I am- but Tobin still shouldn't be talking to Koso so much!"

Kelley laughed again.

"Don't laugh, Kell, help me!" Alex complained.

Kelley controlled her laughter while Alex waited.

"Look, Alex," Kelley began, "Koso is just a friend."

Alex nodded- she already knew that.

"Tobin isn't going back to France ever as far as we know, so Koso isn't a threat."

Alex listened to Kelley's pointless information.

"Just let Tobin do her communications. I promise, they'll lighten up."

Alex chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Promise?"

Kelley hummed.

"I promise.  Now quit being jealous. I'm guessing you used the bathroom excuse, so get back to Tobin before she gets suspicious."

Alex laughed.

"You know me too well."

"'Course- now scat!"

Alex laughed again.

"Thanks, Kell."

Alex hung up and went back to the table to find Tobin waiting patiently.

"Everything okay?" she asked Alex.

The forward nodded and noticed Tobin had paid the bill while she was gone.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Tobin suggested.

Alex shook her head.

"I was thinking of another dessert?" she hinted.

Tobin's mouth went dry and Alex giggled as the midfielder nodded wordlessly, getting up to follow her.

Kelley was right- Alex had nothing to worry about.


	41. Monopoly Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: It's a rainy day in Portland and Tobin and Alex have a game day, like Monopoly Deal, and it gets competitive.

Tobin stared out the window, sighing as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm so bored." she announced.

Alex reentered the room with two cups of coffee and gave one to Tobin.  The midfielder accepted it and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table when she noticed a small deck of cards on the table.

"Wanna play?"

Alex looked up from her phone to see Tobin waving a deck of Monopoly Deal cards and immediately nodded, getting ready while Tobin shuffled the cards.

\---

Three hours later, the house was filled with yelling and jumping people.

"You cheated!" Tobin exclaimed.

Alex feigned innocence.

"Did not!"

"I saw you sneak that card!"

Alex huffed in defeat and slapped the card back on the deck, watching while Tobin scrabbled to shuffle them.

Alex watched her card and waited as Tobin played her turn.  The forward slid a hand towards the stack and pulled out the card she had watched Tobin shuffle, smiling in triumph.

"Alex, put it back." Tobin scolded.

"Ugh!" Alex shouted.


	42. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: A little truth or dare on a night off with the team. Someone dares Alex to kiss the hottest person in the room. She picks Tobin, but Tobin is scared and nervous so Alex talks to her and calms her down. Both are confused as to why they enjoyed the kiss so much but didn't say anything to the other.

Alex smiled as Sydney completed her dare- running down the street in her sports bra and shorts shouting her love for Kristie.  The blonde was laughing uncontrollably the entire time, satisfied at her accomplishment of embarrassing Sydney.

"Alex."

The forward froze and looked at Syd, waiting for her to continue.

"Truth or dare?"

Alex thought for a while.

"Dare." she announced.

Sydney smiled mischievously.  

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person in the room."

Alex's eyes wandered immediately to Tobin.  The girl was a year older than her and the two had never really talked much in their three years of being on the same team, so what was the harm in doing it now?

Alex crawled towards the midfielder and could see the panic in her eyes.

"Don't worry- it'll be fine." Alex soothed.

Tobin nodded brokenly and Alex nodded to signal if Tobin was ready.  The midfielder returned the nod and both girls closed their eyes, lips crashing together.  Their teammates oohed while they kissed for longer than necessary, both girls making the kiss more and more heated.

"Okay, okay, no making out!" Christie announced.

Alex laughed and pulled away as Tobin blushed, her lips tingling.

"Not bad." Alex winked, going back to her spot.

"Um, I'm gonna be right back." Tobin muttered.

Alex smiled as she watched Tobin hurry away and the forward stood.

"I'll be back." she called.

Her teammates whistled after her and Alex giggled as she heard Abby.

"Pearcie, we're gonna need separate rooming tonight!"


End file.
